moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Galen Dawnfury
"When the time comes and they tell you that courage does not get you anywhere in your existence, you only need to remind yourself of your ancestors. Of your past, and what you want your future to be. Courage, is what makes us who we are. I would not be who I am if I had not endured what others could not, if I could not shoulder the burdens of the many that where begged to be rid of. Yes, courage is something that you have to find for yourself. It's not something that you are born with. But with that courage, do not let pride consume you. Do not let it make you the fool, show compassion. Compassion and courage are two of the most valuable qualities we, as people, can have and show to one another." -Galen Dawnfury Galen Dawnfury is a well known Paladin that serves the Grand Alliance with affiliations to the Church of the Holy Light, the Kingdom of Lordaeron, and the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. After losing his older brother, and both of his parents, it was up to him to lead the family, the House of Dawnfury (Quel'Thalas). With two younger sisters to carry on the Dawnfury name in his stead, if he too, should perish, he is the rightful heir and reigns as Duke on the isle of Quel'Durore. =Description= ---- Physical Crowned in threads of silken hair that shines as bright as a fresh sheet of ivory snow on the ground, Galen's hair is thin and long, hanging to the middle of a muscled back that was forged with hard labor. Even though muscles protruded from the tall frame of five inches over six feet, those soft locks are well kept with a pure silver crown that entwines in exquisite twists around his head. A single gem of deep sapphire rests in the crown itself, that touches the top middle of the forehead. Gentle curves of the crown exhibit the artistry of the masterpiece, a crown his late father had worn when he reigned over their home in Quel'Durore. Obtaining the looks of his father, Galen has arched brows that are dark in color, and below are the trademark eyes of the Dawnfury blood line: stunning silver, coiled around pale sapphire with flakes of gold around the black iris; his fathers eyes, much like his sister Sinna'fein Dawnfury. With a strong nose, full lips squared chin and jaw, it is no question to the handsome features of Galen's face. Just as his youngest sister is called the "beauty of Dawnfury," Galen has his own little title given by not only his family but by that of his people. At their home, he is often known as "the charming prince." A few scars could be found on his body, along with a tattoo that is the crest of the family house. Holy Armor and Weapons of War During his time in service to the Church of the Holy Light and the training he endured to become a paladin, Galen was blessed with a custom fit armor, sword and shield to use in defense of his home, to his people, to the innocent and to those that couldn't protect themselves. Clad in armor that shined silver like his eyes, he glitters with every step in the wake of the sun from above, looking like an image from a story book. The armor itself is plate armor, that was blessed by the church and spelled with protections from the Magi that resides on his Isle. Runic cloth clothes fit snugly under the armor for added protection, as well as the cloak of deep sapphire. A shield was forged with strength, and heart for him to use to deflect what may be thrown at him. With pure and precious metals, it took a while for this piece to be produced. Large and squared, it is precise in deflecting attacks from adversaries if they so choose to approach him. Inscribed with runic symbols, the shield too, has a magical defense. The sword he carries is much the same in make and capability. Jewelry Given to him, and to all of the children of the Dawnfury household, Galen wears a ring on the right forefinger of pure silver in a masculine band with the signature gemstone of the sapphire that has the crest on top. The band itself is much like the intricate work of the crown he wears upon his head, meaning it was woven and crafted for personal quality and taste. History Overview Since a young age, Galen has always had the talent for fighting and the divine clarity of faith because of his parents that he was allowed to do so. Growing up in a non prejudiced home, he was given the options so study and train to become a Paladin. Since birth, he had always been a care free spirit and wondrous person that it was well known that he would make a fine warrior and protector of the family, and of their people. It didn't take long for him to gain popularity with the inhabitants of the Isle, and through this popularity he was infamous with the people of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. With the training he was given, it did not take long until he traveled through the ranks to earn his title as a paladin. Despite his achievements, the deaths of the family that had occurred shocked Galen into repressed depression that to this day, still shook him. It was because of the passing of not only his brother, but both of his parents that it was hard for him to find a suitable bride to take for a wife. To this day, he is still unmarried, having commitment issues from the repressed feelings of his family. But because of this, he found a new purpose in live, and that was to put everything he had into the well being of the Isle and to his sisters that remained. Phaedra was deep in her own training after Galen took over as Duke, and his youngest sister Sinna'fein blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Even Galen noticed the looks his friend gave his sister, and this only irritated him further. But it was when he knew something was off with his sister, that she fled the Isle, and it was only recently that he found out she resided in Stormwind City in the Eastern Kingdoms. It was a quick decision that left for Stormwind, leaving Phaedra in charge in his stead while he sought to bring back their sister. It was here in Stormwind, that Galen found many things, and of those things, was history of his brother, Martenal. Personality Strong willed and courageous, Galen Dawnfury was no stranger to valorous acts and deeds that would proclaim him to be the esteemed gentleman that he was. Both honorable and courageous, letting the House of Dawnfury's motto live through him, he respects just about anyone as long as they don't insult his family or friends. A patient man, he does not act on impulses, but rather on wisdom and thought and facts. He is most certainly charming and has been known to be ravishingly stunning by his looks alone, but behind the face rests a wise mind. He is also not one to give up on what he believes in, and will fight for a good cause. Being secretive is not a trait that he lives on, but if he needs to, he will be. The Departure WIP Relationships ---- None to note at this time. Category:High Elf Category:The Highguard Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:House of Dawnfury Category:Paladins